Sailor to the MAX!
by ProtoMan
Summary: This is a crossover of Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z. Enjoy!


"Stop it! You don't stand a chance!" screamed Mina. Four figures stood in front of her, not moving an inch. "Get back Mina!" shouted a tallest one. Mina gasped as she looked upon the evil, slender figure gaping down at the four like a vulture...  
  
"Whahaha!" The laugh chilled her bones as if she heard it some where before. "You pitiful fools think you can defeat me! Whahaha! DIE!" The wicked, terrifying voice screeched as it shot a blazing at the four figures.  
"NOOO! STOP IT LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Screamed Mina. She opened hers eyes to her self in her bed in her room. She trembled and thought, "It was that dream again! This is the fifth time this month, " She stood up and walked to her vanity and looked in her mirror, "Many times have I woke up crying? Darn it girl, your eyes are as red as an apple, no, They're as puffy as marshmallows!" She glanced over at her clock, "OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!"  
Running down the street as fast as her feet could take her, Serena rushes to a scout meeting.  
"Oh great! Luna's gonna kill me!"   
"Serena! Wait for me!" "Rini! Hurry up! I don't have all day you know!"  
Meanwhile…  
"Oh dear Serena's late again," sighed Amy.  
"Raye, didn't call us here for nothing you guys!" smiled Lita. "Shouldn't the outer Senshi be here?" replied Amy. "They come and go. We can't always know where they are!" Smeared Lita.  
"We're here!" shouted Serena. "Serena you're late!" Luna growled. "Sorry I was on a important date!"  
"Yeah, We know, we know!" Said Lita in dull tone. "Hi everyone!" smiled Rini. "Hey. Kiddo! What's up!" said Lita. "Same old, same old!" Rini said as she glanced at Serena.   
Artemis walked in, "Hi guys! Hey! Why isn't Mina here yet?"  
Diana jumped off from Rini's head, "Aren't you supposed to be her cat daddy?" "Opps! Well-I-Um-well."  
"She'll be here don't worry," Said Raye as walked into the room, "She isn't as dopey as Serena so I wouldn't worry!"  
"RAYE! YOU MEANNY!" cried Serena. "Heh-Heh-heh! I'm Bad!" "Oh, Shut up you!"  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Mina said with her great big smile. "Mina, we where beginning to worry," said Amy.  
"Yeah well you how I am," she slowed replied. "Well you all must be wondering why I called a meeting, right?" said Raye, "Well, I had this vision and you won't believe what I saw.."  
"What?" all of them replied.  
"I saw… Tuxedo Mask die! I saw all these terrible things… Then I saw a green man… A tall green man dressed like someone from Arabia or something! I think this guy might be a new enemy or something."  
"No, I don't think it's that guy"  
"Mina?" Raye said in shock. "I don't know Raye….."  
  
"Those Scouts will pay for did to me!" Hunched in her chair, Queen Beryl clenched her staff. "I'll never for give those sailor sluts!" She trembled at the memory of the silver crystal and it's white-hot light…  
She stood now, and said to her self, "The sailor scouts may be stronger than they where but I, Queen Beryl, am much more powerful than they ever dreamed of! Mahahaha!"  
"But, I can't just go and fight them now… I need a stronger force to protect me… Ah!Ha!" She squealed with delight, "I remember and old force of magic that even those girls can stand up to…The G.F.s."  
  
(OK before I go on with the story there is something you need to know the G.F.s also referred to as the Esphers are magical creatures that can use any magical powers{I know that extremely Corny}. They are super strong but if you defeat them they become your partners {Kinda like poke'mon, Yeah! Heh heh! I'm kidding!} Now back to the story!)  
  
"OK Sailor Scouts! Keep your guard up and now, let's go to the MALL!" "ALL RIGHT!" shouted all the other scouts. As all the others ran up ahead, Mina and Raye trudged behind, "What's the deal Mina?" asked Raye, "You're quiet today and that's not like you at all." "Raye, Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure!" "I've been having this dream lately and it's been really bothering me," Mina said in a worried tone.  
"Well, I can help! Tell me." Mina told Raye about the strange dream.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"We will use the silver's crystal's power to create portal to the other world," said one Beryl to her two new followers, " That foolish princess won't know what hit her!"  
"Your highness," said the really fat one, "What about Tuxedo Mask?" Beryl's eyes grew to a blood red, "Your comrade, Threes, will take care of him," she glanced over to tall swords man.  
He had the oddest hair; it was long tied back in a ponytail (not to mention it was pink.), He wore a blue jacket and purple pants. His eyes were as red as the blood in your veins. When he stared at you it was though his eyes pierced through your soul.   
He clenched his fist and said to his snake like queen, "How much longer to have to wait! Your highness, I'm tried of waiting!" Beryl looked over to young man and smiled, " You'll get your chance don't worry. As soon as Tuxedo Mask comes to the rescue, you can give him a taste of your blade."  
"Your highness!" shouted the fat one; "It's time!"   
  
Now back to Sailor Moon! (Heh heh I made a funny.)  
  
"Oh boy! It's the new Sailor V and Moon video game! I wanna play it!" said Serena.  
"Oh Serena! Can't you think of any thing better than video games!" scolded Luna.   
"Can we go to the book store now?" asked Amy. "Come on Amy," said Rini, "Just five more minutes!"   
"Look you guys," said Lita, "they're at it again." She pointed over to Raye and Mina sitting down and talking."  
"That is so not, Mina!" gasped Serena, "She's loves shopping but Today all what she's doing is talking to Raye!"  
Just then a crowd of people came screaming in horror. "Sailor Scouts! Come out and fight!"  
"Was that-was that-Queen Beryl!?!" screamed Raye. "No way!" said Serena. "But we killed her!" shouted a very pissed off Lita.   
"Transform now!" shouted Luna. "Moon Crisis Power!" shouted Serena and Rini. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Sailor Scouts! Come out!" shouted the Fat one (His name is Mon-Mon just to let you know.)  
"Fine if you won't come out I'll destroy this block!"  
"Mon-Mon Please," said Beryl.  
"Stop right there!" said a voice of proud justice, "I am Sailor Moon!" "And I'm Mini Moon!" Shouted Rini. "We're the Sailor Scouts!"  
"On Behave of the Moon we will punish you!"  
"Whahaha! I was looking forward to this!" shouted Beryl, "Mon-Mon, KILL THEM!" Mon-Mon flew down to the sailors and shot a huge beam at them. "Ahhh!" screamed the scouts as they dodged the blast.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap-Slap!" shouted Jupiter. Mon-Mon sucked in the power and ate it, "He just ate my attack! Damn it!" "That was a nice and spicy flavor! Care for a taste?" just then he spat Jupiter's power back at her. She flew a couple of yards until she went though the book store window. "Mars flame Sniper!" The fire arrow went strait to Mon-Mon, "Yummy!" he said as he sucked the power into his mouth. "Feel the burn Sailors!" He spat the fire at all the sailors.   
"AHH!" This time he did not miss. "Finish them off Mon-Mon!" shouted Beryl. "Your dead sailors!" Shouted Mon-Mon but before he could attack them a rose went through his hand. "AACKK! Damn you!"  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask! You better leave them out of this Beryl!" "Whahaha! Well Tuxedo Mask, I have a present for you! Threes NOW!" Suddenly, a young man sprang out on him. Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane to defend him self. Threes removed his sword and slashed at Tux. Tuxedo Mask blocked his attack and returned the favor as he smacked his cane into the man. "Ah! You're pretty good but now you'll see my true power!" He held his sword to sky and shouted, "Lighting Speed!" Huge bolt of lighting came down and stuck his sword. Before Tuxedo Mask could react Threes came down at him with "Lighting Speed" "Ack!" He screamed as the cold metal sword went through his stomach. Threes pulled the sword out him and laughed as Tuxedo Mask lay dying on the ground. He took his hand and wiped the blood off his sword and flicked on Sailor Moon, "Taste the blood of your beloved Tuxedo Mask! Whahaha!"   
  
"NOOO! TUXEDO MASK!" she screamed, "Moon healing activation!" Although she had healed him he lay there not moving an inch. Now Sailor Moon was pissed, "All right you asked for it!" Sailor Mini Moon got up as well. "R'BOW MOON HEART ACHE!" They both shouted.  
  
Beryl smiled and held up an orb with absorbed the attack. "You Fool Sailor Moon! I knew you'd want to save your beloved Tuxedo Mask! Now I have enough energy to create the portal I needed!"  
A huge gate appeared "TA! TA! Sailor Moon!" She said as she began to go inside of it. "NOO!" screamed Sailor Venus as she jumped at Beryl pushing both of them in to the gate. "Your Highness!" Shouted Threes as he jumped in after them. Mon-Mon flew to get to the portal, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" He froze instantly and hit the floor. "The gate closing!" Screamed Mars as she tried to go after Venus. The gate shut before she could get in," NOO! MINA!"  
Mon-Mon was dead as doornail and the scouts stood in horror as they thought about Mina.  
  
  
What has happened to Sailor Venus? Will the others be able to save her? What are the G.F.'s any ways?  
Find out in Part2!  
  



End file.
